


Right Beside You

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Overprotective, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets injured during a heist (again) and Ryan is there to take care of his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Under Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166280) by [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears). 



> Prompt from Tumblr: omg but Michael breaking his foot during a heist so Ryan carries him everywhere like "sweetie u gotta be more careful" and he kisses Michael's forehead

Michael groaned in displeasure as he felt the distinct ill-alignment of bones in his right ankle, signaling that it was probably broken. “Shit, I’m fucked, guys. I think I broke my ankle,” he stated over the comms, ducking down behind a vehicle to avoid being shot.

“Dammit, Michael,” Geoff growled through his earpiece. “Do you still have the cash?”

“Nah, I tossed it. It was too heavy,” Michael deadpanned, annoyed at Geoff’s tone. “Yes I fucking have it, jesus. I broke my ankle, I didn’t turn myself in. For fuck’s sake, Geoff.”

“Alright, alright, calm down, asshole. We need to get someone over there to help him. Who’s closest?” Geoff was in the back of the bank, helping Gavin unload jewelry and other valuables from safety deposit boxes. 

“I got him,” Ryan stated simply. He was already running toward Michael’s position after the brunette had made the announcement.

“Fucking… Haywood, you aren’t even near him!” Geoff complained, but he knew it was in vain. He sighed before adding, “Be careful and get him out safely, alright?”

“Of course I will,” Ryan said, like that was ever a question. Michael watched as his husband took out three cops at once with a grenade, distracting the others long enough for him to duck behind the car next to Michael, a concerned look on his face.

“Don’t freak out,” Michael offered him by way of greeting.

“I’m calm,” Ryan spoke, gingerly touching Michael’s ankle. 

“You are right now, but for how long?” the younger man asked earnestly, knowing full well how protective Ryan was of him.

“I’m _fine_ , baby,” Ryan nodded, the situation now assessed. “Hold on to the cash, I’ll have to carry you.”

Michael gawked. “How are you gonna carry me out of here without getting shot in the process?” Really, he knew better than to ask. When Ryan got something in his head, there was generally no swaying him. Michael was a stubborn fuck, sure, but Ryan was a determined one. 

“You doubt my skill?” Ryan smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“I doubt your lack of self-preservation when it comes to me,” Michael responded with full honesty. 

“Nonsense. If I don’t make it out okay then you wouldn’t; defeats the entire purpose.”

“That’s not even…” Michael sighed, shaking his head. He knew better than to argue in times like this. 

Ryan knelt down next to Michael and kissed him. “Put your arm around my neck and hold on, okay? I’m going to need one of my arms free.” The taller man scooped Michael up against his chest bridal style, keeping his left hand under Michael’s knees while he situated his AK in his other hand behind Michael’s back. “You ready?”

Michael nodded, holding the bag of cash with one arm in his lap while he clung to Ryan’s shoulder with the other. “Be careful,” Michael said quietly, kissing Ryan’s neck.

“You know me, I got this,” Ryan teased and stood from behind the car, gun already firing at lingering cops. Michael just pressed his face into Ryan’s neck and breathed, relying on his husband to get them out alive. Ryan had killed nearly half the cops in the street before retreating behind a building and through the alleyways. “How’d you break it?”

Michael grunted. “Tripped in a pothole.”

“Sweetheart, you really need to learn to be more careful,” Ryan chastised lovingly. He kissed Michael’s forehead as they reached the getaway car hidden a few alleys away. He helped Michael settle into the passenger seat before taking off at full speed to the nearest safehouse.

When they arrived Ryan was at the door, pulling Michael out and carrying him inside where Jack was waiting to help patch him up. They had a boot ready for him and Michael didn’t even bother asking where or when they’d gotten it. Ryan cut open Michael’s jeans from the hem all the way up to the thigh. “ _Seriously?_ ” the brunette complained at the loss of another good pair of jeans. Ryan shook his head but said nothing, gingerly placing Michael’s swelling ankle into the boot and fastening all the straps. Then the man put a pillow on the couch, propping Michael’s leg up onto it.

“You alright?” he asked, his voice full of concern. 

“I’m fine, Ryan, seriously. You can relax now.” He knew how worked up Ryan got about this stuff and he hated seeing him stress out over something that couldn’t be helped. It was a waste of energy, in Michael’s opinion.

Ryan placed a hand on the side of Michael’s face, gazing at him warmly. He brushed his fingers through the mess of curls on the younger man’s head as he smiled fondly. “I’m sorry. You know how I am.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m telling you not to worry. We both got out, we’re okay.”

Ryan nodded, pressing his forehead against Michael’s with a sigh. “I’ll always get you out.”

Michael’s face softened and he brushed a hand over the back of Ryan’s neck to steady him. “I know you will, Rye-bread. That’s why I love you, you big weirdo.”

Ryan was grinning fully now and placed a kiss on Michael’s nose, laughing when the younger man crinkled his face up in response. “I love you too, Michael.”


End file.
